The Dragunities rise again
by MirageWolf
Summary: The Dragunities have been locked in a fierce war with the tyranny of the Hieratics. But the Dragunities are striking back. Find out who survives when the dust settles...
1. Chapter 1: welcome to the Dragon Ravine

Hello people of the universe (and beyond!)

I present to you a story I wrote. The names in bold and brackets are for if you want to look up what they look like. I OBVIOUSLY own yugioh (sarcasm if that isn't clear) so do not sue me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>All across the sky, dragons could be seen. Militum (<strong>Dragunity Militum<strong>) Could just make out the shape of his comrade, Legionnaire (**Dragunity Legionnaire**) riding the ferocious but fiercely loyal Darkspear (**Dragunity Darkspear**). The big man himself, Leyvaten (**Dragunity Arma Leyvaten**) could be seen commanding his troops. His broadsword's silhouette stood defiant among the setting orange sky as the shining metal created a symphony of light. Stray Aklys (**Dragunity Aklys**) could be seen hovering above the ravine that was their home (**Dragon Ravine**). Leyvaten's chromatic wings had no trouble keeping him airborne among his soldiers. A rugged roar echoed throughout the crevice and for many more miles. This was just a regular day for the militarised nation of the Dragunities, where dragons and their masters trained together and fought together. Militum felt the wind push him over as the Darkspear he had seen earlier land. The sharpened helmet of the dragon, Darkspear's pride and joy, glinted in the evening atmosphere as Legionnaire dismounted. A small Phalanx (**Dragunity Phalanx**) walked along with Militum. Through her visor, Militum saw his dragon mount appear beside her. The majestic armour of Phalanx clanged as it crawled alongside the two of them. Phalanx recognised the shape of Legionnaire. Legionnaire saw Militum's dragonic friend and gently stroked it's helmet.

The silence was broken when Legionnaire turned to Militum.

"I hear the conflict over by the pyramids isn't easing up [_NOT referencing any IRL Conflict]_. They say they might have to bring us in to help out,"

"So I've heard. Apparently they've sent in the freelance bounty hunter owls (**Hunter Owl**). They're holding up, but those other dragons- they're stronger than anything we've ever seen," replied Militum. They looked up to see the small nimble shapes of owls carry their terrifying scythes. Commander Dux (**Dragunity Dux**) strolled up to the top of the valley. He watched the soldiers practise and hone their skills. These were the best squadron he had seen in all of his years, but their skill was about to be tested. The dragons of the pyramids were getting out of hand. He deeply regretted having to send them to war. They haven't experienced the horrors of war. _They weren't there._

The moon illuminated the shimmering river below the depths of the chasm that was their home. Phalanx slowly cruised low to the water. Militum, however, was deep in thought. _What are these dragons like? _Militum caressed Phalanx's helmet. Two large horns protruded from the back of it's head, bent back for extra air-resistance. The dragon made a small reassuring growl as he sensed his master's concern. The Female Dragunity soldier wondered what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I will upload the next chapter within the next 23 days. Please rate, review the story and if you REALLY like it, feel free to follow me (on , not facebook)


	2. Chapter 2:The Hierarchy of the Hieratics

I'm back with Chapter 2! thank you to everyone that read Chapter 1. I was amazed by just how many views I got in one day. Thank you. Sorry it's a bit late, I got distracted by a flashing red light that said 'SELF-DESTRUCT'...

So here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hierarchy of the Hieratics<strong>_

The near-phantasmal form of the armour-clad dragon sauntered into the throne room. The golden armour decorated the dragon's wings. The Heiratic Dragon of Nuit (**Hieratic Dragon of Nuit**) admired the grand marble pillars as the guards (**Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb**) bowed down. Perched upon a large altar was the king of all the Hieratics, Atum (**Hieratic Dragon King of Atum**). Nuit continued on to deliver the bad news he had received.

"What?!" His voice boomed and shook the pillars around them. Anyone in a fifty-mile radius heard it, and knew what had happened.

"How dare you tell _me_ that the Dragunities are mounting an assault!"

Nuit's wings folded and hid behind him. Atum's wings, however, where splayed open. His deep purple scales glowed as the room was bathed in the light.

"Send my finest soldiers! How dare those _dragons _defy me, their king!"

"Why must they oppose us?"

His cold blood towards the Dragunities stemmed back to the days of old, long ago. Gladiator Beasts roamed the land and the cult of the X-Sabers dominated over the older once _they_ arrived, everything changed. All would bow down to the Hieratics or be erased from existence. Even the distant isolated island of the Fire Kings weren't exempt from the tyranny of the Hieratics.

But then the Dragunities revealed themselves from the gallant crevice that was their home. They dominated over the unsuspecting Hieratic armies. This rebellion would not be tolerated. It was on that day that an ongoing war was created.

"This war must end. Send out Hieratic force B!"

Atum looked at the selection he had picked. The Hieratics force B were a squadron of dragons. The fierce blue dragon of Su (**Hieratic Dragon of Su**) provided rear support while Nebthet (**Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet**) provided the frontline power. Asar (**Hieratic Dragon of Asar**) was the commander of the group, and was a skilled veteran of the Hieratics.

Militum looked around her as she saw her comrades get ready for combat. To her left was Tribus (**Dragunity Tribus**) riding a small yet nimble Dragon by the name of Brandistock (**Dragunity Brandistock**) The Dragunities had a habit of naming their dragons after weapons. Tribus was fairly new, and already he was setting out to war. Of course, at the front was Leyvaten and Mystletainn (**Dragunity Mystletainn**). To the right, however, was Pilus (**Dragunity Primus Pilus**). His mount was the rare Corsesca. **(Dragunity Corscesca**) The headpiece was the shape of a trident, and the wings were the colour of darkest nights. As if connected by a network of invisible string, they took off as one.

However, they were not alone. Behind them were dragons in the dozens, eager to rid themselves of the tyrant king. A blue dragon with a sharp nose (**Spear Dragon**) and a group of dragons covered in blades and axes (**Armed Dragon LV3, LV5, LV7 & LV10**). A white dragon decorated with purple gems joined the fight behind them and bellowed an almighty roar. The legendary dragon himself, Stardust Dragon (**Stardust Dragon**) joined the fray. Many knew of the legend, but none had actually believed it. With them behind the Dragunities, victory was certain.

But fate had other ideas...

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be up by next Friday. Please show some love to my other fanfiction, <em>Vylon's Demise.<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Heliopolis

Sorry for the long wait, I got distracted by homework etc. On with the story...

* * *

><p>What happened next was a blur. Out of nowhere figures appeared and separated the Dragunity allies. Weapons clashed, wings soared, battle cries heard. A flurry of attacks enclosed their home. But the last that they saw was a metallic meteor (<strong>Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord<strong>) crashing down, and then a blinding orange light emerged. Then everything fell into chaos.

Rubble. Debris. Corpses.

That was all Militum could see. What looked like a web covered half her visor, only for her to realize that the visor was broken. Around her the bodies of her allies littered the ground. The last thing she remembered was the ravine...

A note of panic ran through her head.

_The ravine!_

She looked around her to see the steep walls of their home. Correction – what _used _to be their home. Moments after they had taken off they were struck down again by the Hieratics. Militum looked ahead to see a glowing shape of a large dragon. It was translucent, near-phantasmal like the other Hieratics, but it was unlike any of the other Hieratics she had ever seen. It seemed to be... attacking the Hieratics? It seems that this huge dragon _god _didn't like taking orders from anyone. It let out a ferocious roar that would rival the Gods themselves. A few bodies started stirring beside Militum. One of which was Leyvaten. His once-vibrant orange wings now a dull misty brown. Militum made out the shape of her trusty dragon, Phalanx. Dragunity Darkspear hovered above the air as it began healing the fallen Aklys beside him. The large feral dragon, Heliopolis (**Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis**) didn't notice the surviving army stand up behind him. The feral dragon was too busy taking out the _Hieratics_. Leyvaten took to the air. All of the dragons soon joined him in the walls of their destroyed their home.

Leyvaten lingered in the air while he summoned out the last defence. A long forgotten weapon of the Dragunities, given in ancient times to only be used should the need arise. This was one of the most dire moments, so it was only fitting. The barrage of Dragunity Dragons came flying into a space in the air. They slowly transformed into yellow lights and encircled a growing spear. Decorating the spear were the wings and weapons of the dragons. Partisan's (**Dragunity Partisan**) crest was the tip of the spear, Aklys and Brandistock wings were etched into the golden handle. Heliopolis watched the spear form whilst sending out wave after wave of attacks. Leyvaten remained focused whilst the sun dragon destroyed their long-serving home. His green eyes illuminated his face. Militum saw her trusty companion and friend, Phalanx, dissipate into the spear. Militum watched the dragon disappear.

Her first and best friend... gone...

She knew it was for the best, but she still couldn't believe it. She remembered the day were out of hundreds, she was chosen to be with that blue and bronze dragon. She remembered it well.

_Militum stepped forward to the pedestal where a dragon would be selected. The person before her got a Brandistock dragon. She saw all of the different dragons lined up in front of her._

_A voice echoed out:_

"_Dragunity... Akl-"_

_It was then where a stray dragon flew next to her. Everyone watched the events unfold. In mere seconds, murmurs could be heard._

_'Impossible!'_

_'Isn't that species extinct?'_

_'what is that?'_

_Those were only some of the voices she heard. Perched beside her, was a small blue dragon. It wasn't a Darkspear, it wasn't a Javelin (__**Dragunity Javelin**__). It wasn't even the common Aklys. It was the fabled, long-thought-to-be-extinct, bronze armour plated Phalanx. The Phalanx is usually a shy creature unless in battle, so this was an extraordinary sight._

_So, it was only fitting that she was chosen to be partnered with the Dragunity Phalanx._

_It was on that day that the very last Phalanx joined the Dragon Ravine._

* * *

><p><em>So that was chapter 3! I will try and upload chapter 4 (which will be the possible last chapter, i don't know) Please review, follow me if you liked it and show some love to my other story 'Vylon's Demise'. I must go now... My planet needs me...<em>

_MirageWolf... AWAY! *flies out the window*_


	4. Chapter 4: The Three Seals

Sorry for the long wait - I had a bit of writer's block. But here it is - chapter 4!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The spear descended from the heavens and landed at Leyvaten's feet. The great leader that was Leyvaten grasped the fabled spear and strode onwards to finish off the war. Before he departed, he let out a battle cry:<p>

"It is on this day that the war ends! The Dragunities and everyone else will be freed from this oppression,"

His wings outstretched, each step he took was closer to the overlord, each and every moment was tense. The Dragunities got to their feet and followed behind.

"For the Dragon Ravine!" Leyvaten bellowed. Heliopolis responded with an animalistic roar. It thundered far throughout the land with the strength of a deity. The two leaders engaged in a colossal fight to the death while their allies fought at their feet against each other. Militum's blades killed what looked like a purple dragon (**Hieratic dragon of Eset**) and proceeded to kill more. The tides of the battle were turning. Leyvaten used all of his power (**United We Stand**) to overpower the rampant divine being. Heliopolis let out energy waves with the fury and might of the sun, slowly diminishing the number of living beings in the vicinity. The Dragunities turned towards Heliopolis and desperately tried to break through the gold-plated armour but to no avail. Clearly, the three seals of the Hieratic were still control the dragon overlord and giving it power.

The three seals in question were Convocation (**Hieratic seal of Convocation**), Reflection (**Hieratic seal of Reflection**) and the third seal, the hieratic seal of Supremacy (**Hieratic seal of Supremacy**). These were the three legendary artefacts that were the basis of the Hieratics' beliefs. Their core beliefs were that convocation, the first seal, united the Hieratics from around the world and gave power to their lord. The seal of Reflection represents how they must learn from any past errors to truly grow and power their god of the sun. The third seal, Supremacy, says that their lord is all, and all are the lord of the sun, Heliopolis. They housed mystical powers that granted Heliopolis incomparable power.

Yet the Dragunities weren't without their divine qualities. The spear of destiny was a mythical relic from the great ancestors of the sky. It is believed, that on a day of turmoil and war, where the Dragunities face extinction, the spear will descend from the skies.

It appears that that day has arrived...

...The last stand of the Dragunities...

* * *

><p>Aww snap! it all comes down to this final stand! two or three chapters remain (maybe) hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter...<p>

If you enjoyed it, review and show some love to my other story, Vylon's demise!


End file.
